Kelas 3E di Bulan Puasa
by kimhyoshin
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 IS UP] Keseharian kelas 3E yg berubah drastis karena bulan Ramadhan. Bagaimana keseharian mereka di kelas 3E saat menjalankan ibadah puasa? Lalu bagaimana dengan misi pembunuhan Koro-sensei? Lupakan dulu karena itu dapat membatalkan puasa.
1. Chapter 1: Awal Bulan Puasa

Kelas 3E di Bulan Puasa

RATED: T

GENRE: HUMOR, SCHOOL LIFE

DISCLAIMER: FF INI HANYA SEBATAS CERITA YG MENYANGKUT TENTANG BULAN RAMADHAN. DAN SAYA SENGAJA PAKE CHARA ANSAKYOU KARENA BINGUNG MAU PAKE SIAPA. AND PLEASE JANGAN RASIS DAN NGEWAR BAWA-BAWA AGAMA YAA... SAYA BIKIN FF INI HANYA UNTUK MENGHIBUR.

WARNING: FF INI MENGANDUNG TYPO, KALIMAT YG TIDAK JELAS, TATA BAHASA YG KURANG. BAGI YG MEMBACANYA DAN MENEMUKAN KESALAHAN SILAHKAN REVIEW. KALAU BISA TABOKIN AUTHORNYA.

Chapter 1: Awal bulan puasa

Hari ini adalah hari pertama puasa SMP Kunugigaoka. Para murid terlihat sumringah menjalankan ibadah puasa di bulan yg suci ini. Tak terkecuali kelas 3E. Walaupun kelas mereka sangat jauh dari gedung utama, tetapi mereka tetap semangat menjalani bulan yg penuh berkah.

Terlihat Kayano yg baru memasuki ruang kelas. Hari ini mereka terlihat sedikit berbeda. Biasanya mereka memakai seragam sekolah dengan rok yg pendek khas seragam Jepang. Kali ini agak berbeda, mereka masih tetap menggunakan seragam. Hanya saja ukuran roknya ditambah panjang hingga menutupi kaki mereka. Dan ditambah balutan hijab dengan warna yg senada dengan seragam sekolah. Hal itu merupakan peraturan dari SMP Kunugigaoka apabila memasuki bulan Ramadhan.

Kembali lagi ke Kayano. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Disana terlihat Nagisa sudah datang lebih dulu. Tapi ada yg aneh. Muka Nagisa tampak murung. Kepalanya menunduk sambil memegang peci yg ada diatas meja.

"Ada apa Nagisa-kun? Kelihatannya kamu murung? Apa kamu lupa sahur?" Sederet pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Kayano.

"Eehh.. Kayano-chan kau sudah datang. Hmm.. aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Nagisa dengan wajah yg masih murung.

"Heyy... sekarang bulan puasa. Dilarang berpacaran." Ucap Nakamura yg sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Ishh... siapa yg pacaran? Lihat, Nagisa sedang murung begitu." Ucap Kayano sambil menunjuk Nagisa.

"Ehh.. memangnya kau kenapa Nagisa? Apa kau sakit?" Nakamura ikut kepo juga.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya..." Nagisa menarik napas panjang "... ingin memakai peci ini. Tapi tidak muat karana rambutku dikuncir.

Seketika muka Kayano dan Nakamura sweetdrop. Hanya karena itu Nagisa jadi murung?

"Kalau begitu lepas saja kuncirannya" ucap Karma yg entah dari mana sudah ada di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Karma langsung menarik 2 karet kunciran yg mengikat rambut Nagisa. Rambut Nagisa jatuh beruraian ke pundak Nagisa. "Sudah tinggal pake pecinya"

Nagisa yg tadi sempat bengong langsung tersadar. Ia mengangkat peci itu dan memakaikannya ke kepalanya. Peci itu sangat pas di kepala mungil Nagisa. Dan entah kenapa Kayano jadi sedikit terpesona melihat Nagisa yg memakai peci. Aishh.. Nagisa-kun jadi agak tampan kalau memakai peci. Aku sudah siap jadi makmummu Nagisa, pikirnya. Dengan cepat Kayano menepis pikiran itu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa aku memikirkannya. Benar-benar godaan saat bulan puasa.

Tak lama, Koro-sensei pun masuk ke ruang kelas. Semuanya langsung duduk pada bangku masing-masing.

"Beri salam" pimpin Isogai.

"Assalamualaikum Koro-sensi."

"Wa'alaikumsalam minna-san" Koro-sensei meletakkam bukunya di atas meja.

"Karena hari ini adalah bulan Ramadhan dan kita menjalankan ibadah puasa. Maka ada beberapa peraturan yg akan berubah.

1\. Mulai dari pakaian. Untuk siswa perempuan diwajibkan untuk memakai jilbab selama bulan puasa. Dan rok kalian harus panjang sampai menutupi kaki. Untuk siswa laki-laki tidak ada perubahan. Tapi ada bagusnya kalau kalian memakai peci agar terlihat bagus.

2\. Setiap satu jam pelajaran di sekolah akan dikurangi selama 10 menit.

3\. Karena waktu ham pelajaran kalian dikurangi, otomatis kalian akan pulang cepat" para siswa semuanya langsung bersorak sorai mendengar kata pulang cepat. Koro-sensei hanya mendengus kesal.

"Dengarkan dulu sampai habis.

4\. Kita akan menjalankan ibadah shalat dzuhur secara berjamaah. Karena shalat berjamaah pahalanya lebih banyak daripada sendiri.

Dan kelima, untuk mecegah puasa kalian batal maka rencana pembunuhan sensei akan ditunda selama puasa. Tapi kalian masih berlatih teknik membunuh sensei. Untuk itu jangan coba-coba bunuh sensei bulan ini kalau tidak mau puasa kalian batal. Nurufufufu...

Dan terakhir..."

Slaaphh...

Tentakel Koro-sensei dengan cepat menyambar tas-tas murid.

"... untuk antisipasi, sensei akan memeriksa tas kalian. Pastikan kalian tidak membawa hal yg aneh"

Koro-sensei membuka satu persatu tas mereka. Isinya hanya hal biasa, buku pelajar, tempat pencil, mukena bagi siswa perempuan, pisau karet, pistol dan peluru anti sensei. Masih dikatakan baik. Tapi tidak saat Koro-sensei memeriksa tas Karma.

"Karma-kun kenapa kamu bawa ini?" Ucap Koro-sensei sambil menunjukkan isi tas Karma. Ada wasabi, mustard, pasta cabai, bubuk cabai, cabai besar, apapun yg mengandung cabai ada di tasnya, kecuali cabai-cabaian.

"Ohh.. itu hanya takjil untuk buka puasa. Aku membawakannya untuk kalian." Jawab Karma dengan tampang tenang. Sementara yg lain memandang Karma tak suka. Memangngnya kami cabai-cabaian di kasih takjil cabai.

Koro-sensei lagi-lagi mendengus kesal karena tingkah muridnya. Kali ini ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sikap murid-muridnya. Setelah itu ia mulai lagi memeriksa tas muridnya. Kali ini tas Okajima-san yg diperiksa. Koro-sensei sepertinya sudah curiga pada isi tas Okajima. Ia segera membuka tasnya tapi hasilnya... sesuatu yg di inginkan Koro-sensei tidak ada.

"Okajima-kun tumben kamu tidak membawa buku yg ada dada besarnya" ucap Koro-sensei dengan semburat pink di pipinya. Ketahuan sekali kalau ia menginginkan benda itu.

"Tentu tidak Koro-sensei. Mana mungkin aku lihat hal seperti itu, bisa-bisa puasaku batal" semuanya tertegun mendengar ucapan Okajima. Mungkinkah ia sudah tobat? Mudah-mudahan saja.

Setelah pemeriksaan tas selesai Koro-sensei pun melanjytkan aktifitas belajarnya.

Mereka pun belajar hingga suara adzan terdengar menggema di telinga mereka. Sesuai peraturan, mereka pun menghentikan aktifitas belajar mereka dan menuju ke ruangan yg sudah di sulap menjadi masjid dadakan. Di dalam sudah ada Karasuma-sensei yg sedang mempersiapkan ruangan itu. Kali ini Karasuma-sensei tampil berbeda. Biasanya ia menggunakan kemeja yg lengannya di gulung hingga sikut. Sekarang ia menggunakan baju koko warna putih dengan dalaman kaos putih juga agar absnya tidak terlihat.

"Kalian segeralah berwudhu. Bagi siswa perempuan taruh saja dulu mukena kalian." Perintah Karasuma-sensei.

Mereka langsung pergi ke tempat wudhu. Tempat wudhu mereka dipisahkan berdasarkan jenis kelamin agar tidak bersentuhan antara lawan jenis yg menyebabkan batalnya wudhu.

Setelah berwudhu mereka semua kembali ke ruangan itu. Di dalam sudah ada Koro-sensei dengan baju koko ukuran besar dan sarung warna hijau bermotif kotak-kotak yg melekat ditubuhnya. Ditambah dengan peci hitam yg bertengger di kepala bundarnya. Semua murid pada bengong melihat tampilan Koro-sensei yg berbeda.

"Hey apa yg kalian pikirkan? Kenapa kalian melihat sensei? Cepat bersiaplah" ucapak Koro-sensei menyadarkan murid-murid. Segera mereka bersiap-siap.

Para laki-laki berada di shaf depan sementara perempuan di belakangnya. Murid perempuan dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Bitch-sensei yg sudah menggunakan mukena.

"Ehh.. Bitch-sensei sejak kapan sensei ada disini" tanya Fuwa.

"Tentu saja mau shalat, apalagi." Jawab Bitch-sensei. (Anggap aja bitch-sensei muslim ya.. kasian dia nanti kalo beda sendiri :v)

"Seorang Bitch-sensei rupanya bisa shalat" ucap Kurahashi sambil memakai mukenanya. Tanda perempat siku mulai muncul di kepala Bitch-sensei. Namun ia menghela napas sabar menahan amarah.

"Tentu saja sensei bisa shalat." Ucapnya tenang.

"Minna-san harap tenang. Kita akan mulai shalatnya. Kali ini sensei yg akan menjadi imamnya" ucap Koro-sensei di depan sana.

"Sepertinya kalau sensei jadi imamnya kita akan shalat dengan kecepatan 20march" ucap Maehara.

"Nyuuyaa... tenang saja sensei akan bergerak lambat kok tenang saja."

"Tapi kami tidak mau sensei jadi imam. Tentakel sensei sangat mengganggu. Lagipula emang sensei sudah wudhu? Sensei kan takut air"

"Nyuahh... sensei janji tentakel sensei tidak akan mengganggu. Dan sensei sudah tayamum kok, jadi tenang saja."

"Sudahlah, kalau seperti ini kita tidak jadi shalatnya." Akhirnya Karasuma-sensei angkat bicara. "Sepertinya untuk sekarang Koro-sensei tidak bisa jadi imam."

"Tapitapitapi-"

"Sudahlah Koro-sensei. Kalau kayak gini kita enggak jadi shalat." Ucap Takaoka di belakang sana. Akhirnya mau tak mau Koro-sensei pun mundur dan Karasuma-sensei mengambil tempat imam. Akhirnya mereka semua shalat dengan khusuk.

To be continue~

Wkwkwkwk gimana cerita? Masih kurang bagus ya? Hahaha wajar saja soalnya saya masih amatiran. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan. Sengaja aku bikin ff ini untuk menghibur kalian yg lagi puasa. Biar puasanya pada semangat. Ff ini saya buat disela-sela kesibukan saya yg lagi remedial. Huhuhu... syedih ya abis ulangan bukannya liburan malah remedial. huhuhu... *nangis bombay*

Oke semuanya, terimakasih bagi yg sudah mau membaca. Dan tolong reviewnya demi berkembangnya seni tulis saya yang abstrak ini. Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yg menjalankannya. Hyoshin juga puasa kok hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2: Bulan Puasa Tidak Boleh Malas

KELAS 3E DI BULAN PUASA

RATED: T

GENRE: HUMOR, SHOOL LIFE

DISCLAIMER: FF INI HANYA SEBATAS CERITA YG MENYANGKUT TENTANG BULAN RAMADHAN. DAN SAYA SENGAJA PAKE CHARA ANSAKYOU KARENA BINGUNG MAU PAKE SIAPA. AND PLEASE JANGAN RASIS DAN NGEWAR BAWA-BAWA AGAMA YAA… SAYA BIKIN FF INI HANYA UNTUK MENGHIBUR.

WARNING: FF INI MENGANDUNG TYPO, KALIMAT YG TIDAK JELAS, TATA BAHASA YG KURANG. BAGI YG MEMBACANYA DAN MENEMUKAN KESALAHN SILAHKAN REVIEW. KALAU NISA TABOKIN AUTHORNYA.

Chapter 2: Bulan Puasa Tidak Boleh Malas

Saat ini para murid kelas 3E sudah berbaris di lapangan. Meskipun hari ini memasuki bulan puasa, para murid tetap harus melaksanakan olahraga. Padahal peraturan di SMP Kunigigaoka tidak mengharuskan untuk berolahraga dan diganti dengan latihan materi. Tapi Karasuma-sensei tetap ngotot melakukan olahraga, lebih tepatnya latihan teknik membunuh.

"sensei kenapa kita harus olahraga? Padahal peraturannya jam olahraga bisa diganti dengan pelajaran materi" tanya sang ketua kelas.

"olahraga kelas lain dengan kelas kita berbeda. Kelas kita adalah kelas pembunuh. Pembunuhan tidak cukup diajari secara materi, tapi juga harus mempraktekannya." Jawab Karasuma-sensei tegas. "sebaiknya kalian jangan mengeluh dan cepat ambil pisau kalian. Sensei akan mengajari teknik membunuh menggunakan pisau."

"hai'" ucap murid 3E serempak.

Latihan pun berlangsung. Karasuma-sensei memberi instruksi bagaimana menggunakan pisau dan mempraktekkannya. Selama sesi latihan, tak jarang para murid mengeluh karena harus berolahraga saat menjalani puasa. Tak jarang juga Karasuna-sensei memperingati mereka agar jangan malas walaupun sedang berpuasa.

"baiklah, latihan cukup untuk hari ini. Sensei peringati kalian, walaupun kita sedang menjalankan puasa bukan berarti kita bermalas-malasan. Kalian harus ingat misi kita untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari Koro-sensei. Satu hari saja kita tak melatih tangan kita, tangan kita pasti akan kaku-"

"Yup, itu benar" sela Koro-sensei yg tak tahu muncul dari mana. Kepalanya berwarna orange terang menandakan setuju pada ucapan Karasuma-sensei.

"Karasuma sensei berkata benar. Kalian tidak boleh bermalas-malasan. Karena setelah lebaran kalian harus membunuh sensei kembali. Bagaimana kalian mau membunuh sensei kalau sekarang sudah malas-malasan?" ucap Koro-sensei dengan garis-garis hijau di kepalanya.

"jadi, hilangkan rasa malas kalian agar kalian bisa membunuh sensei. Nurufufufu…."

"baiklah kalian boleh istirahat. Wasalamu'alaikum"

"wa'alaikum salam Karasuma-sensei"

Akhirnya mereka pun beristirahat. Ada yang sedang mengganti baju, duduk di kelas, dan duduk di lapangan. Ada Isogai, Maehara, Sugino, Nagisa, Okajima, Kurahasi, dan Kayano yg sedang duduk-duduk di lapangan. Untung saja cuaca hari ini berawan, jadi tidak terlalu panas.

"haaahh…. Lelahnya….." ucap Maehara.

"Karasuma-sensei sangat kejam menyuruh kita latihan. Untung saja cuacanya berawan, jadi tidak terlalu terik" ucap Kurahasi.

"tapi niat sensei baik. Sensei hanya mau agar tangan kita tidak kaku memegang senjata saat lebaran nanti." Nagisa ikut-ikutan bicara.

"ehh… minna-san coba liat kesana" ucap Okajima sambil menunjuk ke arah sesuatu, "mau kemana Koro-sensei?"

"ehh… mungkin saja dia mau mau berendan di kolam buatannya" jawab Kayano.

"tapi Koro-sensei kan takut air" ucap Isogai

"jangan-jangan Koro-sensei….."

Mereka pun akhirnya mengikuti Koro-sensei pergi. Tapi sepertinya ada yg aneh. Sepertinya mereka tau kemana tempat tujuan guru mereka.

"ehh… ini bukannya jalan menuju jebakan yg pernah dibuat Okajima-kun?" tanya Sugino.

"jebakan Okajima-kun? Jebakan yg mana?" ucap Isogai dan Kayano bebarengan karena mereka tidak ikut ambil dalam jebakan Okajima-kun untuk Koro-sensei.

"waktu sebelum liburan musim panas, Okajima-kun pernah memasang jebakan untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Okajima-kun menggunakan majalah dewasa untuk mengundang Koro-sensei" jelas Maehara. Kayano dan Isogai ber'oh' ria.

Mereka melanjutkan acara buntutin Koro-sensei. Mereka super hati-hati karena penciuman Koro-sensei benar-benar sangat tajam. Mereka terus mengikuti Koro-sensei hingga sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

"tuh kan bener Koro-sensei dateng ke tempat jebakannya Okajima-kun" ucap Sugino sambil mengintip dari semak-semak.

"tapi kenapa Koro-sensei datang ketempat ini? Sekarangkan lagi puasa?" tanya Kayano.

"jangan-jangan Koro-sensei mau liat majalahnya lagi"

"ini gak bisa dibiarin. Gue udah nahan-nahan buat kaga liat majalah bokep. Nah sekarang dia mau liat? Enak aja" Okajima langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Koro-sensei. "Koro-sensei ini masih puasa, gak boleh liat majalah bokep"

"nyuu…" Koro-sensei menatap Okajima dengan tampang datar. "Okajima-kun kau sedang apa disini?"

"jangan banyak alasan sensei. Ini masih puasa, sensei gaboleh liat majalah bokep. Ntar puasa sensei bisa batal"

"benar kata Okajima-kun sensei, nanti puasa sensei bisa batal" ucap Nagisa yg menghampiri Koro-sensei disusul dengan yang lainnya.

"sepertinya kalian sudah salah paham. Sensei kesini bukan untuk melihat majalah bokep. Tapi sensei mau menyimpannya"

"EEEHHH…. SAMA SAJA SENSEI. SENSEI TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN ITU" teriak mereka bebarengan.

"eh tunggu dulu, sensei belum selesai bicara. Sensei mau menyimpan majalah ini agar tidak ada yg melihatnya. Nanti akan sensei simpan di gudang. Jadi sensei juga tidak melihatnya."

"uso! Pasti sensei beralasan agar bisa melihat majalah itu dan saat ada yg melihat sensei berpura-pura ingin mengamankan benda itu" Okajima sepertinya sudah naik darah.

"nyuyaa…. Kenapa kalian tidak percaya pada sensei. Padahal sensei sudah niat baik" Koro-sensei kini mengeluarka airmata dari matanya-atau hidungnya yg letaknya hampir sama.

"sudah lah Okajima-kun, kita tidak boleh su'udzon sama Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei sudah baik mau mengamankan majalah ini" Isogai mengelus-elus pundak Okajima untuk menenangkannya.

"baiklah baiklah aku percaya" Okajima akhirnya mengalah juga.

"nahh begitu, itu baru anak sensei. Sekarang lebih baik kalian bantuin sensei. Tangan sensei repot nih"

"sudah kuduga akhirnya bakal kayak gini"

Akhirnya mereka pun membantu Koro-sensei mengamankan majalah haram itu. Sepertinya disitu hati Okajima-kun bergejolak. Ia ingin sekali membuka dan melihat majalah itu, tapi imannya berkata kalau lebih baik Okajima-kun tidak melakukan itu supaya puasanya tidak batal. Akhirnya Okajima tidak melihat-lihat isi majalah itu walaupun dalam hati ingin.

Setelah sudah selesai, mereka membawa kantung besar –yang berisi majalah laknat- itu ke dalam gudang. Saat menuju gudang, ada beberapa yg melihat Koro-sensei membawa kantung besar.

"Koro-sensei kenapa bawa kantung besar itu?" tanya Okuda.

"sensei ingin menaruh kantung ini di gudang supaya tidak ada yg melihat isi kantung ini." Jawab Koro-sensei.

"memangnya apa isinya Koro-sensei?"

"isinya majalah bokep koleksinya Okajima-kun" tanda perempat siku muncul di kening Okajima.

"sepertinya Koro-sensei ingin menaruh majalah itu di gudang agar Koro-sensei bisa melihatnya di gudang supaya tidak ketahuan. Ucap Bitch-sensei yg datang entah dari mana.

"nyuaahh… tidak mungkin Bitch-sensei. Aku menaruhnya ke gudang untuk mengamankannya" wajah Koro-sensei terlihat agak berkeringat.

"benarkah?" Bitch-sensei masih tidak percaya.

"iya bitch-sensei, aku menaruhnya untuk mengamankannya. Seharusnya kau juga ku taruh dalam gudang karena dadamu besar"

"APAAA?!" tanda perempat siku muncul di kepala Bitch-sensei. Koro-sensei ketakutan melihatnya.

"sudahlah sensei jangan bertengkar, nanti puasa sensei bisa batal" lerai Okuda.

"baiklah baiklah. Kalian semua cepat masuk kelas dan yg belum ganti seragam cepat ganti. Pelajaran akan segera di mulai" perintah Bitch-sensei.

"haI' Bitch-sensei"

To Be Continued~

Hahahaha hari ini hyoshin apdet chapter 2. Gimana ceritanya? Masih ada yg kurang kah?

Bagi yg sudah me-review hyoshin ucapkan terimakasih. Review kalian sangat berharga untuk perkembangan tulisan hyoshin. Dan hyoshin minta maaf atas post chapter 1 yg katanya banyak duplikatnya. Itu salah hyoshin karena hyoshin kurang teliti, dan mungkin ada yg error di hp hyoshin. Tapi di luar itu respon kalian positif.

Oh ya, hyoshin mau tanya, menurut kalian lebih baik hyoshin update jam berapa? Soalnya besok hyoshin sudah sekolah dan masih ngejalanin proses remedial. Jadi waktu hyoshin berkurang buat nulis cerita. Hyoshin butuh saran dari kalian. Jam berapa hyoshin harus update dan jam berapa biasanya kalian baca ffn di bulan puasa. Untuk jadwal kemungkinan 2 hari sekali atau lebih. Hyoshin butuh sarannya.

Dan terimakasih bagi yg sudah membaca cerita hyoshin. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Dan semangat ya jalanin puasanya. SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YG MENJALANKANNYA.


	3. Chapter 3: Itona Comeback

KELAS 3E DI BULAN PUASA

RATED: T

GENRE: HUMOR, SHOOL LIFE

DISCLAIMER: FF INI HANYA SEBATAS CERITA YG MENYANGKUT TENTANG BULAN RAMADHAN. DAN SAYA SENGAJA PAKE CHARA ANSAKYOU KARENA BINGUNG MAU PAKE SIAPA. AND PLEASE JANGAN RASIS DAN NGEWAR BAWA-BAWA AGAMA YAA… SAYA BIKIN FF INI HANYA UNTUK MENGHIBUR.

WARNING: FF INI MENGANDUNG TYPO, KALIMAT YG TIDAK JELAS, TATA BAHASA YG KURANG. BAGI YG MEMBACANYA DAN MENEMUKAN KESALAHAN SILAHKAN REVIEW. KALAU BISA TABOKIN AUTHORNYA.

Chapter 3: Itona Comeback

Kegiatan belajar mengajar di SMP Kunugigaoka masih berjalan cukup lancar. Semuanya masih menjalankan ibadah puasa mereka dengan khusuk, walaupun kadang-kadang masih saja khilaf. Hari ini mereka kedatangan murid baru, lebih tepatnya murid baru yg pernah bersekolah beberapa hari yg lalu di 3E. Murid yg pernah mengaku sebagai adik dari Koro-sensei.

"Baiklah minna-san, hari ini Itona-san akan kembali bersekolah disini" ucap Koro-sensei. Disampingnya sudah ada murid bersurai abu-abu dengan bandana di kepalanya.

"Ohayou minna-san, hari ini aku akan mulai bersekolah disini. Maaf atas kejadian beberapa hari yg lalu" ucap Itona dengan tampang dan suara yg datar. Murid-murid lain menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah. Itona melangkah mendekati bangkunya yg ada disamping Terasaka.

"Itona-kun karena kamu tidak masuk mungkin kamu tidak tahu peraturan selama bulan puasa. Selama bulan puasa kalian tidak boleh membunuh sensei selama sebulan. Dan siang nanti kita akan melaksanakan shalat dzuhur. Mengerti?" Jelas Koro-sensei.

"Wakkata" ucap Itona singkat.

"Baiklah minna-san, kita lanjut belajar lagi"

.

Adzan dzuhur berkumandang dari masjid-masjid terdekat. Mereka menghentikan aktivitas belajarnya sejenak untuk beribadah.

" Hey Itona-kun, ayo kita shalat sama-sama" ucap Terasaka sambil merangkul Itona.

"sebentar" Itona merogoh laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan peci hitamnya kemudian memakainya. "Ayo"

Mereka semua berjalan ke tempat wudhu, disana sudah ada Nagisa dan yg lainnya yg sedang berwudu. Itona merasa sedikit aneh melihat Nagisa yg memakai peci hitam dengan rambut birunya yg terurai di bahunya.

"Nagisa-kun kenapa kamu pakai itu?" Tanya Itona sambil menunjuk peci yg bertengger di kepalanya.

"Oh ini, aku hanya ingin memakainya saja. Memangnya ada apa?" Ucap Nagisa

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi kau terlihat tidak cocok memakai peci. Kau lebih cocok memakai jilbab seperti murid perempuan lainnya." Ucap Itona dengan tampang datarnya kemudian ia berwudhu. Nagisa yg mendengar itu mukanya langsung sweatdrop. _Nada bicaranya datar tapi kata-katanya menusuk,_ batinnya.

Setelah berwudhu mereka semua masuk ke masjid (dadakan) lalu bersiap untuk shalat.

"Minna-san kali ini siapa yg mau jadi imamnya?" Tawar Karasuma-sensei. Sudah jadi peraturan bagi semua murid laki-laki untuk bergantian menjadi imam.

"Aku saja Karasuma" ucap Koro-sensei antusias.

"Tidak mau" ucap semua murid serempak, kecuali Itona.

"Nyuuaaa... kenapa tidak mau? Kali ini saja biarkan sensei yg jadi imamnya" Koro-sensei memohon sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tidak mau, kalau sensei jadi imam nanti kita shalat dengan kecepatan 20march" ujar sang ketua kelas.

"Sensei janji tidak akan cepat-cepat. Ayolah Karasuma biarkan aku menjadi imamnya sekali saja" Koro-sensei memohon sambil memegang tangan Karasuma. Tidak lupa dengan air mata yg mengalir dari matanya-atau hidungnya- itu.

"TIDAK MAU!" Teriak semua murid serempak. Koro-sensei tersentak dengan teriakan murid-muridnya itu.

"Kalai kalian tidak mau dia jadi imam lalu siapa yg mau jadi imamnya?" Tanya Karasuma.

"Daripada berisik lebih baik aku saja." Itona melangkah maju menempati tempat imam. Koro-sensei mau tak mau minggir dari tempat imam.

"Kenapa kalian memperbolehkan Itona jadi imam sementara sensei tidak diperbolahkan huhuhu..." Koro-sensei menangis.

"Karena Itona lebih pendiam dari pada Koro-sensei" ucap Maehara membuat Koro-sensei terdiam.

"Hoyy... kalau ribut mulu kapan shalatnya" protes Kataoka.

"Buruan woyy ntar keburu waktu dzuhurnya abis" sambung Kurahashi.

"Baiklah, aku mulai. Rapatkan shafnya dahulu" perintah Itona. Yg lainnya menurut merapikan shafnya. Koro-sensei yg habis menangis mau tak mau ikut ke shafnya walau dengan hati tak rela. Setelah melihat shafnya rapi, Itona memulai Takbiratul Ihram. Mereka semua shalat dengan khusuk.

.

Setelah shalat mereka semua di perbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah. Mereka semua berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Hoyy Itona" panggil Terasaka. Yg mempunyai nama itu menengok.

"Ada apa Terasaka-kun?"

"Karena kau baru masuk, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sekalian ngabuburit" ajak Terasaka.

"tapi ini kan masih siang. Waktu maghrib masih lama." Ucap Itona.

"Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan menunggu waktu ngabuburit. Ayo Itona-kun, ikut saja" ajak Yoshida.

"Baiklah, aku ikut" ucap Itona. Terasaka langsung merangkul Itona dan berjalan bersama-sama genknya itu.

To be Continue~

Yay, hyoshin balik lagi. Maaf ya, hyoshin hiatus selama seminggu lebih. Soalnya minggu kemaren hyoshin masih sibuk remedial. Remedialnya sih gampang, tapi nyari gurunya itu loh susah banget. Seketika guru itu udah kayak gunting kuku yg kalo lagi dibutuhin kaga ada. Da disitu hyoshin udah kayak fans fanatik yg ngejar-ngejar idolanya. Dan baru hari senin bener-bener selesai remedialnya. wkwkwkwk kok hyoshin jadi curhat gini.

Intinya hyoshin minta maaf atas kehiatusan hyoshin. Gomenne, hontoni gomenasai. Dan untuk cerita ini kayaknya juga kurang karena hyoshin kehabisan ide. Mungkin efek dari remedial yg melelahkan wkwkwkw. Hari ini hyoshin bener-bener minta maaf -/\\- m( _ _ )m

Oh ya terimakasih untuk yg udah baca ff ini. Makasih udah nerima cerita hyoshin yg tidak jelas. Dan mohon reviewnya untuk perbaikkan kedepannya. Terimakasih bagi yg sudah membaca... Love You...


End file.
